Audio components have to be acoustically sealed inside an electronic apparatus in order to achieve optimal performance and to avoid audio components disturbing each other acoustically inside the same apparatus.
A known acoustical sealing gasket comprises a single aperture corresponding in size to an aperture in the casing of the electronic apparatus in which it is incorporated. The gasket is arranged to provide for sonic communication between an audio component and the aperture in the casing, and to acoustically seal the audio component from other components within the electronic apparatus. A separate dust cloth is required with such a gasket in order to protect the audio component from dust and other foreign particles.
The various parts of the electronic apparatus have to be assembled such that the apertures in the casing and gasket are co-axial with that of the audio component. Such alignment causes problems owing to mechanical tolerances and the continuing reduction in size of consumer electronic apparatus and audio components. It is known to solve these problems by careful design to take into account manufacturing and assembly tolerances, and tolerance-chain calculations.